Samhain
by Ale-chan
Summary: Rumbo a casa durante la Noche de Brujas, Kanon se encuentra con un inusual e inesperado personaje que despertará todos sus deseos. KanonxMilo y SagaxMilo. ¡Se sube un segundo capie para el MiloShipFest 2019!
1. Chapter 1

**Samhain**

Kanon no era amante de la Noche de Brujas. Consideraba que era una festividad exclusiva para niños y que, para los adultos irresponsables como él, lo único que la separaba de cualquier otra noche de juerga eran los disfraces y las estúpidas decoraciones en forma de telaraña. El hombre aborrecía ambas; le parecían costosas, innecesarias y grotescas. No tenía interés en eludir las pequeñas arañitas de plástico ni en limpiar de su ropa los rastros de grasiento maquillaje del monstruo en turno. Tal era su desagrado que procuraba no asistir a las fiestas de disfraces y, si llegaba a asistir a una, era simplemente porque la oferta de alcohol excedería la cantidad de invitados. Incluso así, la situación rara vez resultaba a su favor.

Aquel año accedió ir a una fiesta especialmente prometedora. El anfitrión era uno de los ricachones de la oficina y les aseguró que el barman les proveería de una cantidad ilimitada de alcohol y que un famoso DJ animaría la fiesta con la mejor música del momento. Tristemente, los cocteles le resultaron demasiado dulces y la música terriblemente estridente. Los invitados poco hicieron para hacerle sentir mejor. Todos estaban cubiertos de vistosos disfraces y sangre falsa y, después de media hora, lo único que Kanon quería hacer era escapar de los repugnantes rostros cubiertos de maquillaje corrido por el sudor.

No esperó demasiado para huir de la fiesta. La oscuridad y la máquina de hielo seco encubrieron su elegante huida y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba camino a casa.

Se acercaba la medianoche y Kanon caminaba con prisa en espera de eludir a los delincuentes que acechaban las zonas más opulentas de la ciudad. Tras quince minutos pensó que debió haber pedido un taxi, pero solamente le faltaban otros diez de camino y optó por seguir con su plan original. Entonces, tres calles antes de su destino, se encontró con una elegante figura en una de las esquinas.

Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, alta y voluptuosa. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado caía con gracia sobre su fina espalda y sus sensuales labios se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron. En un principio Kanon pensó que se trataba de una prostituta cualquiera, pero su corto vestido y sus estilizados tacones se veían bastante costosos. Probablemente se trataba de una estudiante de la universidad cercana; una de esas chicas inteligentes, atractivas y desesperadas que ofrecían sexo casual a cambio de dinero para pagar sus colegiaturas.

—Buenas noches —canturreó con suavidad—. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

Kanon bufó y la pasó de largo como no la hubiese visto siquiera.

—Oh, vamos —la delicada voz de la mujer se escuchó nuevamente, pero en lugar de que el sonido brotase a espaldas de Kanon, lo hizo a su costado izquierdo. El hombre dio un brinco por el susto de encontrar a la mujer tan cerca de él—. Eres tan guapo que no te cobraré. ¿Qué dices?

Sus pestañas eran largas y negras y sus ojos azules y brillantes. Su incitante sonrisa le pareció deliciosamente pecaminosa y, en esa ocasión, Kanon tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para desviar la mirada.

De haber tenido interés en las mujeres, Kanon habría considerado la oferta, pero ese no era el caso, así que le lanzó una mirada de hartazgo y siguió con su camino. La mujer no insistió más.

Unos minutos después, a pocos metros de su hogar, se encontró con una segunda e inesperada figura frente a él. En esta ocasión se trataba de un joven; uno increíblemente parecido a la mujer con la que acababa de encontrarse. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la vestimenta y la carencia de busto. Por curiosidad, miró detrás de su hombro para ver si la mujer le había seguido. Quizá se trataba de un par de gemelos pervertidos en búsqueda de una noche de diversión.

—Disculpa —susurró el muchacho con un tono que a Kanon le pareció demasiado agudo—, ¿podrías ayudarme?

De cerca, el desconocido lucía aún más como la mujer. Su rostro era redondo y delicado y sus brazos finos y angostos. Era bello, mas no satisfacía del todo los gustos del mayor. Además, su parecido con la mujer que había dejado atrás era más que sospechoso. Decidió seguir con su camino sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

Sorpresivamente, el joven resultó ser mucho más insistente que la mujer, ya que le sujetó del brazo hasta que Kanon dio media vuelta hacia él. Al hacerlo, tomó una larga bocanada de aire que planeaba usar para insultar al extraño, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue inhalar el aroma del joven. Su fragancia era amaderada, picante y diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese percibido jamás. Sintió un repentino mareo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar el vértigo. Tuvo suerte de que el desconocido estuviese tan cerca de él, ya que pudo sujetarse de sus hombros para evitar caer al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y su voz no le pareció tan aguda como antes—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Kanon abrió nuevamente los ojos y se percató de que el joven no era tan femenino como había pensado anteriormente. Su pecho era ancho y musculoso y sus fuertes brazos le sujetaban con firmeza. Adrede, Kanon deslizó sus manos desde los hombros hasta los bíceps del desconocido. Su piel era cálida y firme.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió roncamente—. ¿Decías?

El joven sonrió y Kanon se percató de que sus colmillos eran inusualmente filosos.

—Busco la parada del autobús. ¿Sabes hacia dónde queda?

Kanon frunció el ceño, afianzó su agarre en los brazos del otro y negó con la cabeza

—Es demasiado tarde para utilizar el transporte público —aseguró a pesar de que sabía que la ruta más cercana tenía un horario nocturno—. Tendrías que esperar cinco horas para el primer servicio.

El desconocido entreabrió los labios y acercó su cuerpo hacia él. Aunque aún había varios centímetros de separación entre ellos, Kanon sintió que el joven emanaba una inusual cantidad de calor. Quizá tuviera fiebre.

—¿Cinco horas? No puedo pasar tanto tiempo en la calle —decretó—. ¿Conoces algún hotel barato en el que pueda pasar la noche?

Sin saber por qué, Kanon enredó sus dedos en el cabello del joven y, al no hallar resistencia, haló de ellos. El movimiento provocó que el extraño emitiera un gemido de placer y Kanon inhaló el cálido aliento que salió de sus labios.

—Mi casa está a unos pasos de aquí —dijo a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era pasar la noche con un completo desconocido—. Ven conmigo. Mañana te llevaré a la parada del autobús.

El joven le ofreció una seductora sonrisa y asintió.

* * *

El nombre del extraño era fuerte y corto: Milo. Era una palabra perfecta para susurrar entre sábanas y para gruñir entre espasmos. En esos momentos, sentado en el sofá de su sala y con el joven hincado entre sus piernas, Kanon la practicaba con ahínco y entusiasmo.

—¿Te gusta eso, Milo? —preguntó a pesar de que el otro tenía la boca demasiado ocupada como para contestar. No obstante, el joven gruñó suavemente en tono de respuesta y Kanon tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar hundir sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del otro. Bajo la media luz de la lámpara del recibidor, los ojos del joven parecían tener su propio brillo y la excitación de Kanon aumentó al verse a sí mismo reflejado en sus dilatadas pupilas.

La lengua de Milo era cálida, larga y experimentada y sus dedos, férvidos y gentiles, no cesaban de acariciar los testículos de Kanon. El joven le engullía por completo, succionando con fuerza y hundiendo su nariz en el vello púbico del mayor. Todo el tiempo Kanon se sintió al borde del abismo y, cuando se rindió y decidió dejarse caer, Milo recibió todo su semen con vehemencia y satisfacción.

En el alborozo de su propio orgasmo, Kanon trató de enfocar sus ojos y miró al joven que recargaba su mejilla en su muslo izquierdo. Milo sonrió y Kanon notó que sus caninos eran aún más filosos de lo que había reparado anteriormente y que sus pupilas, aún dilatadas y expectantes, tenían la ovalada forma de un felino. Pensó entonces en la mujer que se le ofreció en la calle, en la núbil apariencia inicial de Milo y en el hombre que ahora estaba hincado ante él.

—¿Qué eres? —gruñó sin realmente caer en cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras.

Milo rio suavemente y le dio un suave beso en el glande. Kanon se percató que seguía erecto a pesar de su reciente orgasmo.

—Soy lo que tú quieres que sea, Kanon —respondió con la voz de diez personas y de ninguna a la vez, con una vibrante apariencia que cambió tres veces antes de decidirse por unos dientes aun más afilados y unos ojos del color de la sangre.

Kanon pensó en los súcubos, aquellas criaturas fantásticas que se alimentan de la energía sexual de los humanos. Pensó también en los hombres y mujeres de la fiesta, en sus patéticos disfraces y en el asqueroso maquillaje que les cubría. Milo no necesitaba artificios mundanos para ser espeluznante y encantador al mismo tiempo. Milo era suyo y decidió sacar provecho de la situación.

—¿Tienes cola?

Milo sonrió y, segundos después, una escamosa y fina cola con punta de lanza se enredó en la muñeca de Kanon. Como toque adicional, dos gruesos y curvos cuernos coronaron la cabeza de la criatura.

—¿Mejor?

Kanon rio secamente y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Más que mejor.

Tiró de la cola de Milo con fuerza y le indicó que se sentara en su regazo, orden que la criatura obedeció al instante.

Era probable que Milo consumiera su energía hasta que Kanon se convirtiera en un despojo de huesos y carne. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, le parecía imposible detenerse. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando tan bello demonio estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él?

Fuera, la Noche de Brujas era aburrida y estúpida. Adentro, el Samhain era real, excitante y lo mejor que le hubiese sucedido jamás.

 **Comentario de la Autora** : ¡TATACHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Iniciamos así el Milo Ship Fest 2018! ¿No les da gusto? Gracias a gran éxito del año pasado, decidimos repetir el evento y esta vez con más días para participar. Así que, ¿qué esperan? ¡Sigan el camino del mal y adoren al hermoso Milo! *coff* Esta historia fue hecha para el prompt Noche de Brujas.

Ahora, sobre este fiqui... no entiendo por qué la mitología hace una separación entre los súcubos e íncubos. Si yo fuese un demonio que se alimenta de la energía sexual de los humanos y que, además, pudiese cambiar mi apariencia física, de ningún modo me limitaría a hombres y mujeres. Así de... ¿para qué? Te quitas el 50% de posibilidades de comer. Es por eso que puse a Milo no pensando en él como un súcubo, sino como un demonio capaz de manifestarse con el sexo que su víctima prefiriera. Dicho sea de paso, Kanon no es tan estúpido por dejarse manosear por un monstruo. Es sólo que los xcubos son irresistibles.

Sobre este y el resto de los fics, me temo que me ganó el tiempo y no sólo no pude pedir que betearan los fiquis, sino que tuve poco tiempo para revisarlos. Literalmente estuve haciendo la revisión en mi celular... y la verdad no soy muy buena con eso. Espero que no se encuentren con muchas barbaridades *gasp*

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Espero o lo hayan odiado! Pero lo dudo porque todos amamos a Milo!


	2. Chapter 2

El otoño era la época favorita de Milo. Disfrutaba cómo los días se acortaban y el modo en el que el calor y la lluvia se transformaban lentamente en frío y viento. Le encantaba la forma en la que los chirriantes colores del verano eran sustituidos por los tenues amarillos de los atardeceres y las hojas secas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su cumpleaños caía en esa estación, así como su día feriado favorito.

Milo amaba la noche de brujas no solo por las divertidas decoraciones y las emocionantes películas de terror, sino también porque sus noches de cacería se hacían mucho más divertidas. Con tanta gente disfrazada en las calles, era la única época del año en la que podía acercarse a su presa con una apariencia cercana la real. Pocas cosas eran tan graciosas como ver la reacción de los humanos cuando descubrían que sus cuernos no eran falsos o, mejor aún, cuando cambiaba de forma justo frente a sus ojos. Milo sabía que su juego era arriesgado y solo en octubre podía confiar en que las personas se convencerían a sí mismas de que su espeluznante visión nocturna era solo una consecuencia de ver demasiadas películas de terror y, probablemente, del par de copas que habían tomado antes de salir a la calle.

Las personas normales, claro; porque del otro lado se encontraba Kanon.

A sus veintiún años de vida, Milo había conocido a muchos humanos extraños, pero jamás a uno tan feliz de haberse encontrado a un ser con cuernos, cola y la capacidad de cambiar de forma a placer. Y hablando de placer, su resistencia resultó ser mucho más de lo que esperaba. Milo no solía quedarse con un mismo amante por más de dos o tres días. A los humanos se les dificultaba seguir su ritmo y, con el fin de no causarles problemas de salud, solía alejarse de ellos con una u otra boba excusa que casi nunca era refutada. Kanon, por el contrario, tenía un excelente control de sí mismo y era capaz de rechazar a Milo una vez que la energía de su cuerpo había sido drenada. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá se debía a que sabía que Milo no era humano. Es más fácil ignorar el afrodisiaco que emana tu pareja cuando sabes que la alternativa es quedar como un despojo al borde de la muerte.

A pesar de que muchos no lo considerarían algo especial, tres semanas de relación eran un récord para Milo. Kanon era un amante divertido, generoso y sin planes de escapar de él. Milo haría lo posible para mantener la felicidad de su compañero, incluso si eso significaba tener que pasar hambre ocasionalmente.

Cierta mañana Milo amaneció especialmente inquieto. Muy a su pesar, Kanon había salido por un viaje de trabajo y regresaría hasta la noche. Era sábado y, por más que Milo hubiese preferido quedarse en casa a la espera de su amante, prefirió salir de compras para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

Gracias al cielo encontró la distracción perfecta en un oculto rincón de su tienda departamental favorita. Detrás de todos los árboles de navidad encontró un anaquel repleto de decoraciones de noche de brujas al 70% de descuento. Emocionado, comenzó a elegir lo que se llevaría y sonrió con gusto cuando se imaginó la cara que pondría su amigo Afrodita cuando llegase al departamento con el esqueleto de un unicornio. ¡Seguro que lo corría de casa y tendría que irse a vivir con Kanon!

—Disculpa…

Una voz sumamente grave sacó a Milo de su ensimismamiento y, cuando alzó la mirada para ver quién le había interrumpido tan groseramente, casi dejó caer el esqueleto y la lámpara de calabaza que tenía en sus manos.

El hombre frente a él era Kanon, pero no realmente. Aunque físicamente eran idénticos, el recién llegado portaba un fino traje que en nada se parecía a la ropa casual que solía llevar Kanon. Además, su voz era mucho más gruesa y su rostro bastante más severo.

—¿Sí? —balbuceó con torpeza.

Los labios del hombre se curvearon en una sonrisa casi imperceptible y Milo sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba para hacerse más atractivo para él. Demasiado sorprendido como para controlarse, su cabello creció cinco centímetros y su rostro se afinó. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar que su cintura se estrechara y sus músculos se suavizaran.

—¿Vienes solo?

El desconocido cerró la distancia entre ellos y Milo descubrió que no solo se parecía a Kanon físicamente, sino que también tenía un aroma muy parecido. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener su ansiedad. Apenas iniciaba su relación con Kanon y no quería echarlo todo por la borda solo porque se había encontrado con uno de sus dobles. Para todo esto, ¿cómo era posible que se parecieran tanto? Mientras el hombre esperaba una respuesta, Milo comenzó a hacer conexiones en su cabeza hasta que, finalmente, dio en el blanco.

—Sí y no —dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano—. Soy Milo. Conocí a Kanon hace unas semanas. Tú eres Saga, ¿no es así? No me dijo que su hermano mayor fuese tan parecido a él.

Saga frunció ceño y Milo hizo una anotación mental para irritar a Kanon la próxima vez que se vieran. Le encantaría que se lo follara con tan sensual expresión en el rostro.

—Milo —su nombre se escuchaba tan sensual en los labios de Saga que reavivó el fuego que sentía desde la mañana—. Sí, me ha hablado mucho de ti —en lugar de corresponder al apretón de manos, los dedos de Saga se enredaron en el cabello de Milo—. Veo que no estaba exagerando…

Milo siseó quedamente y se obligó a sí mismo a dar un paso hacia atrás. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida y cada vez fue más difícil detener los cambios en su cuerpo.

—Es bueno saberlo —tartamudeó.

Saga sonrió de medio lado y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su espalda baja.

—Si estás desocupado, ¿por qué no me permites llevarte a almorzar? Me gustaría conocerte más.

A sabiendas de que no aguantaría por más tiempo, Milo regresó las decoraciones al anaquel y leyó la hora en su celular.

—Lo siento; quedé de almorzar con mi compañero de piso.

Saga no se desanimó por el rechazo. Al contrario, le mostró una sonrisa inquietantemente amenazante y deslizó su mano hacia su nuca, donde enredó sus dedos con la naciente de su cabello.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Le diré a Kanon que organice una cena entre los tres —soltó de golpe antes de que Saga tuviese oportunidad de proponer otra cosa—. Ahora tengo que irme. ¡Mucho gusto!

Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y prácticamente salió corriendo de la tienda departamental. Mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobús, no podía dejar de pensar en la deliciosa voz de Saga ni en la pesadez de su mano sobre su espalda.

¡En qué lío se había metido!

* * *

Milo no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle de Saga a Kanon. Esa misma noche le mandó un mensaje en el que le invitaba a almorzar con su hermano mayor. Milo supo que lo mejor sería aceptar la invitación y esperar que la presencia de Kanon le ayudase a mantenerse tranquilo.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a casa de Kanon y se sorprendió al ver que Saga también le esperaba en el sofá de la sala de estar. Milo procuró no pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese sofá tres días atrás.

Kanon le recibió con efusividad, abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso que, Milo pensaba, no era apropiado para todo público ni mucho menos para sus familiares. Después lo condujo del brazo hacia el sillón y le sentó a su lado mientras le sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura.

—Me parece que ya conoces a Saga, ¿no es así?

Milo asintió sin dirigirle la mirada a su cuñado. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Kanon. Le había echado de menos.

—Admito que es todo lo que dijiste, hermano.

Milo suspiró, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y no se relajó hasta que Kanon comenzó a jugar con los rizos de su cabello.

—Es todo lo que dije y más —gentilmente tomó a Milo de los hombros y le obligó a separarse—. ¿Por qué no le enseñas tu truco? ¿Por qué no le muestras a Saga lo que quiere ver?

Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No tenía problemas con que Kanon supiera que no era humano, pero ¿Saga? ¿Qué sabía Milo de él? (Además de que era terriblemente sexy, claro). ¿Qué le aseguraba que no utilizaría sus poderes para el mal? ¿Que no lo vendería a un laboratorio lleno de científicos locos?

—Suficiente, Kanon —Milo se petrificó al descubrir que Saga se había puesto de pie y que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado—. Deja al niño en paz. Dudo mucho que me quiera incluir en sus juegos.

—Está bien, Milo —Kanon ignoró a Saga por completo—. No me molesta compartir con mi hermano. Cuidará bien de ti cuando yo esté cansado u ocupado, ¿no te parece una gran idea?

¡Por supuesto que no era una gran idea! ¡Aunque Milo fuese una criatura que se alimentaba de energía sexual, Kanon no tenía el derecho de ofrecerlo a alguien más! ¡Se rehusaba a convertirse en el juguete sexual de esos gemelos pervertidos!

—¿Qué dices, Milo? —la cálida mano de Kanon sobre su mejilla le hizo olvidar su convicción—. Sé que a veces te dejo con hambre. Incluso ahora, ¿no es así? No nos hemos visto en dos días. Debes estar muy inquieto.

¡Por supuesto que estaba inquieto! ¡Hacía dos días que su amante no le tocaba! Era algo natural y definitivamente no quería decir que quisiera acostarse con su hermano. Para nada. Ni siquiera si ese hermano era idéntico a Kanon ni mucho menos si dicho hermano tenía la voz más sexy del planeta.

—Está bien, Milo —decidido a entrometerse, Saga le tomó de la muñeca. El hombre era fuerte y por unos segundos Milo se imaginó a sí mismo apresado de esa forma contra del sillón—. Mi hermano fue un idiota por proponer algo así. No volveremos a mencionarlo.

—Lo propuse porque estoy seguro que le encantará —espetó Kanon con indolencia.

Saga suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Milo con su mano libre.

—Ignóralo, es un… —repentinamente, los ojos de Saga se abrieron de par en par y le soltó bruscamente—. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Milo arqueó la ceja y se miró a sí mismo. Como suponía, con tanto estrés había perdido el control de su cuerpo, el cual había adoptado una fisionomía más agradable para Saga. Los cambios no eran drásticos y le sorprendió que el hombre se hubiese percatado con tanta rapidez.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que movió un poco su cabeza y descubrió que su cabello oscuro se había vuelto completamente rubio.

—Mierda —murmuró mientras examinaba un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era un súcubo.

—¡Pensaba que lo decías metafóricamente!

Más irritado que nunca, Milo se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kanon acusadoramente.

—¡No soy un súcubo y bien que lo sabes!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es un súcubo y un íncubo a la vez. O algo así, no me he puesto pensar demasiado en eso…

La situación se había salido de control, pero al menos ahora Saga se asustaría y saldría corriendo de la casa y al fin podría estar a solas con su…

—¿Tienes alas? —Saga preguntó con más emoción de la que debería.

Kanon soltó una carcajada y Milo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¡Él no era el único demonio en esa casa! ¡Esos gemelos eran muchísimo peores que él! Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que por eso le había gustado tanto Kanon.

—¿Qué dices, Milo? ¿No te parece que sería una situación ganar-ganar?

—Follar-follar, dirás.

—¡Mejor aún!

Milo estuvo a punto de darle a Kanon un puñetazo en la nariz, mas se detuvo al sentir el cuerpo de Saga a sus espaldas. El hombre le tomó impúdicamente de la cintura y comenzó a aspirar el aroma de su cuello para luego dejar húmedos besos por toda su extensión. Milo, quien a esas alturas apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo, dejó que un largo gemido saliera de sus labios.

—¿Ves? Te dije que te encantaría —dijo Kanon mientras abrazaba a Milo con fuerza.

Atrapado como estaba, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Milo se rindiera y se dejara hacer por esos malditos gemelos. Sin embargo, juró vengarse en cuanto su energía estuviese completamente repleta.

Se encargaría de enseñarle a esos dos que el que juega con fuego, no tarda en quemarse.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡YAY! ¡Inicia el MiloShipFest 2019! ¿No es emocionante? Si aman que amen a Milo todavía están a tiempo de participar. Pueden leer las reglas en el tumblr: miloshipfest (punto) tumblr (punto) com. Mi primer entrada es para el prompt Otoño.

Y ahora, una disculpa. Tuve un problema en los ojos y requerí una pequeña cirugía que me quitó tiempo de computadora y, por lo tanto, de escritura. Esto quiere decir que no hice tantos fiquis como hubiese querido (eso no quiere decir que hiciera pocos) y, además, no los revisé tan bien como hubiese querido. Así que espero que no vean errores muy intensos. Dicho sea de paso, este es el motivo porque me he tardado en publicar la conti de Guardias Reales. Pero ahí vamos, ahí vamos.

Realmente no recuerdo de dónde salió esta idea de continuar este fic. Siempre se mantuvo en mi mente, pero creo que cuando metí a Saga a la ecuación como que todo tomó forma por sí mismo. Ni hablar. Sorry not sorry. Pobre Milo, no sabe en la que se ha metido.

¡Espero hayan disfrutado este aporte y que se animen a participar! ¡Chuu!


End file.
